


Day 4: Masturbation

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [4]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, McLennon, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: 1965. Paul comes home to find a little note and a present from John.





	Day 4: Masturbation

It was completely dark in the house when Paul finally got home. He hadn’t actually meant to stay away that long since he had told John he just needed to finish a few things. He hoped John hadn’t waited up for him or anything. Paul sighed deeply and took off his coat and shoes. He checked his watch. Half past twelve. Shit… It was really late… John had left the studio at eight. What had he been doing all that time in the studio with George Martin?! Paul cursed himself before moving to the kitchen for a last cup of tea before he  would head upstairs. John was probably asleep already so it wouldn’t really matter.

Paul stumbled into the kitchen, flicking on the light as he walked in and walked straight to the teakettle. God, did he need a cup of tea. Paul was exhausted, but not yet tired. Work had tired him out with all the decisions on all kinds of things. Sometimes it really felt as if he truly  _was_  doing all the work. Which of course wasn’t true, but… it felt like it. He put some water in the kettle and put it on the stove. He let himself fall down onto a chair at the breakfast table as he waited for the water to start boiling. He let a hand run through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes and turned a little so that he could lean on the table. Paul frowned as he saw a piece of paper laying on top of the said table. He sat up a little and reached for the piece of paper, wondering what it was. It was a note.

> _Paul,_
> 
> _Come up stairs to our bedroom. I want to see you._
> 
> _J.W.  Lennon_

Paul smiled as he read the note over a few times and soon he felt his crotch tinkle. He knew all too well what this meant. And he’d better not let John wait much longer. John was in one of his moods again, which is why he signed it so strangely, and Paul really did not want to miss it. He was curious of what John had in mind this time. And he wondered if he had been this horny all along, or if it had been the note that had aroused it in him. Paul bit his lip and gave his erection a soothing squeeze before he stood up, turned off the heat and started to walk to the bedroom.

Paul felt his breathing quickening as he came closer and closer to the bedroom. He had no idea what to expect. But he did know that whatever it was that was waiting for him in there, he was more than ready for it. God, what was walking with an hard-on irritating.

But when Paul opened the door the their bedroom, he was a bit disappointed. Like the rest of the house, the room was dark, save a small light next to the bed, that also, only lighted the bed up. Still, Paul decided not to moan and walked over to the bed, getting more and more curious as he noticed another note on the bed. He quickly grasped it off the bed and unfolded it.

> _You’ve been a good boy, Paul. Really good. You deserve a little present. Look under the pillow. Also, keep in mind that I told you I wanted to see you._
> 
> _J. W. Lennon_

Paul couldn’t help but snort at that last.  _Yeah, if you were actually here, you might actually get to see me, you nit, he thought to himself._ Nonetheless he decided to go with it and reached underneath his pillow. The frowned as he felt something rubbery against his fingers. He grabbed it and pulled it from under the pillow. He gasped as he saw what it was. His fingers were wrapped tightly around a ribbed, large, thick dildo. It had to be at least 10 inches long and three fingers wide, not counting the ribs that were all over the thing. He couldn’t believe John actually got him  _this_. Handcuffs, sure; blindfolds, sure; collars and lease, why not? Whip, alright? But this! Paul licked his lips at the sight of it.  What had John been thinking giving him this? If they were going to have sex, why get a toy to do the job? He had never heard John talk about some kind of voyeuristic kink. But Paul knew better than question John’s whims. Especially when he actually quite liked the idea.

Paul looked around the room one last time, wondering if John was there as well. He couldn’t see him, but he knew that was no reason for him not to be there. Paul took a deep breath to calm his nervous before he slowly sat down on the soft, comfy bed and studied the toy which he was still holding tightly. It was a lot larger than John’s cock and Paul couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like, buried in side of his arse. His cock throbbed in his pants at the thought.

"Alright, John. If this is what you want…" Paul muttered softly as he laid the dildo back down on the bed and took off his shoes and socks before laying down next to it.

Paul took a time to relax completely and take is mind of the fact how odd this was what was going on. John wanted him to wank off. With a dildo! And he wanted to watch. In a dark corner somewhere in the room. Shit… Why that was so fucking erotic, Paul didn’t know. Slowly began to let his hands slide down to his crotch, which he cupped in his hands. He gave it a firm squeeze and closed his eyes, imagining John’s face as he was watching him, laying on the bed, eyes closed and rubbing his crotch as a large dildo lay next to him, waiting to be used. God, Paul could almost see John’s face, his cheeks flushed, his white teeth biting his wet, red lips, his hands caressing his thighs, restraining himself from wanking right away to the sight in front of him. But Paul knew that John wouldn’t. John had amazing self-control. Once he had made him come three times before he finally came too. Fuck… Paul moaned at the thought and before he knew it, his left hand had slipped under the waistband of his trousers as the other moved up over his chest and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Paul shudders as his fingers curled around his dick firmly and started to move up and down, almost kneading him to a full erection.

"Shit…" Paul moaned and let his hand slide out of his pants so he could undo the instead. He dragged the zipper down as slowly and with as much noise as he could, wanting to give John one of the best shows he would ever see. This was going to be something the older man wasn’t going to forget any time soon, Paul decided with a grin as he began to lower his jeans, down his legs and completely off. He tossed it quickly onto the ground and took off his underwear as well. By that time his shirt was loose as well, but he didn’t bother to take it off. His cock was begging for attention and he wanted to at least enjoy himself a little before trying to shove that devilish toy up his arse. He grabbed his cock again and wanked himself for nearly a minute until he heard something that sounded like a zipper being  dragged down. Paul groaned at the sound and smiled to himself, knowing now for certain that John was watching him and obviously enjoying himself.

He released himself and reached into a drawer where he got out a bottle of lube. It was almost empty and Paul told himself they had to buy a new one. He made a quick mental note on it and opened the container. He squirted some onto his fingers, but not too much, wanting to have more than enough for the dildo later. He laid the bottle down next to the toy and raised his legs. He planted his feet on the bed and parted his legs as best as could, hoping John was sitting somewhere where he had a nice view. He reached over himself and he shuddered as he let his lubed up finger circle around his entrance. He heard the older man breath heavy and it made Paul feel proud.  _At least John is sitting some place where he had a good view, he thought to himself._ Paul tried to spread his legs a little wider and continued his movements, teasing the rim and coaxing himself into relaxation so he could enter with easy.

After a few second his finger slipped into him and he groaned. Shit… he was so ready already, but he knew that he needed to do this if he wanted that  _thing_  inside of him. He took a deep breath and slowly let his finger slide in deeper. It went in with surprising ease and soon Paul got a little bolder. He started to move his fingers in and out of him a little quickly as he reached for the toy with his free hand and brought it to his mouth. He kissed the tip of the fake cock and slowly let it slide into his mouth, sucking it as he continued to fuck himself with his finger. He heard John moan and quickly added another finger, wanting that thing inside of him as soon as possible.

Paul began to focus on preparing himself, scissoring his fingers inside of him and soon adding another and yet another, knowing he was going to need it. He could still hear John breathing heavily and it encouraged Paul to continue as he let his fingers slide out of him and began to lube up the toy generously. Paul had never done anything like this before. He had fingered himself, yes. Plenty, but never had he done anything like this. With a toy and someone watching him and getting off on it. It excided him and he took a deep breath as he let it slide over his arse crack teasingly, as if he wanted to prepare his arse for what was going to happen. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths before he slowly let the toy enter him. He groaned at the feeling of being stretched. It wasn’t all that bad, due to his thorough preparing.

Yet, Paul took his time. Letting it enter him slowly, but surely until he heard the head popping inside of him. He cursed to himself and took a couple of deep breaths as he gave himself some time to get used to the feeling. It felt different than when John was inside of him. The toy was cool, smooth and well… ribbed, while John’s cock was hard, had a velvet feel and Paul could feel the blood pump through it, but now he couldn’t. But it wasn’t unpleasant. The ribs practically massaged his insides as he began to let it move in and out of him in a calm rhythm with short strokes, unlike John’s. Paul felt the pleasure building up within him, and let the toy slide in deeper and deeper with every stroke. He groaned with every move, knowing John wouldn’t mind it at all if he was a little vocal. He let the toy circle around a little, stretching him just that little more that he needed for the toy to move in and out of him more freely. Once he felt it was nearly all the way inside of him, which surprised not even him, but john as well judging by the sounds the older man was making, he withdrew it completely before letting it enter him again.

"Shit… John…" Paul moaned at the feeling and he could hear John answer him with a groan of himself, making Paul chuckle.

"Shit…" he cursed again as he repeated the movement, but now not withdrawing completely. It felt really good, Paul thought.

Paul felt his cock throb between his legs and as he sped up his movement he took a hold of his dick as well, wanking it in the same rhythm as in he was fucking himself with the toy. He did so until he could do nothing more than moan and groan and fuck himself. Shit… the way the ribs slide over his prostate every time he missed it by accident, was almost as good as hitting it right. Fuck… Paul could feel his cock leaking pre cum and he hoped for John that he was almost done as well, because he wasn’t going to keep up doing this for much longer. He released the shaft and cupped his balls, rolling them around and hoping to prolong it all a little longer, not wanting it to stop. But still, he could feel his orgasm approach. The feeling was too good and slowly but surely it coaxed him into his orgasm. Before he could even help it, his hands sped up their movements, fucking himself harder and faster than before and wanking himself desperately. He didn’t want to come yet, but he could do nothing to prevent it. It was like he had lost all control over his libido and his hands. It was like someone else was controlling them. And it felt amazingly good.

But Paul knew John did not want him to come until he said so, so with much effort he manage to remove his hand from his cock and he quickly twisted the bed sheet with it, needing it to do something else so he would not accidently start wanking again. He could hear John’s heavy breathing and even his wanking. He knew he was just as close as he was, and that all by merely watching him. Paul bit down his lip hard and tried not to cry out as the toy rubbed right against the gland inside of him. Shit… he needed to come. He felt like he was going to explode.

The toy was moving in and out of him freely now. The feeling was almost surreal, but still Paul missed that warmth and the pulsing of a real cock. Of John’s cock. Shit… he couldn’t help but think about John fucking him. Bending him over the bed and slamming into him and fucking him so that Paul could do nothing more than let him and cry out his name with pleasure. He was just at the point of touching his cock again when he suddenly heard John speak for the very first time since the older man had left the studio’s, about five hours ago.

"Now, Paul… Come for me, luv. I want to see you come… come on, shoot it all over those pale thighs of yours. So beautiful you are like this. Come, Paul. Let go. Now…' the man coaxed and Paul didn’t have to be told twice. Just hearing John’s voice, all warm, ruff and croaky, was enough to push him over the edge and he came. Hard and all over his thighs and stomach. He cried out John’s name as he did so and not long after he heard John curse as he came as well.

Paul removed the toy and let himself fall down slack onto the bed completely, being completely exhausted and extremely satisfied. Shit… He thought as he caught his breath. He could hear John panting as well, and briefly he thought about sitting up to look for him, but he decided against it, as he realised he couldn’t even move a finger.  

Paul didn’t even sit up when he heard John move about the room, being too tired. He merely let his head fall into the direction of the sound and smiled weakly as he saw John come out of a dark corner, only in his boxers. His cock was tugged back inside, but Paul could see the man’s hand was still dirty. He swallowed thickly and stared at it as John approached him.

"Lick it," the older man ordered as he offered Paul his hand. Paul looked up at John with big innocent, puppy eyes as he leaned in and wrapped his mouth around two of John’s fingers, licking him clean as he sucked him and then moving on to the next, until John turned his hand and let him lick the palm clean. John’s eyes were fixed on his the whole time and when his hand was clean he cupped Paul’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Paul complied without a second of thought, moaning against the older man’s lips.

"I love you, Paul," the man uttered, his voice still croaky, as he pulled away again. Paul smiled and reached up to pull the man next to him onto the bed by his shoulders.

"I love you, too, John," he replied with a smile.

"Thank you for going with it," the man told him. Paul smiled even wider when he realised John was back to normal again. He hummed and gave John a cute little Eskimo kiss when the man was finally laying down.

"Anytime, John. And besides, I’m next remember," he answered and kissed him again.

"Can’t wait," John muttered against Paul’s lips before probing his tongue between the younger man’s lips and tangling their tongue together in something that seemed like an embrace.

"Oh," John suddenly spoke again as he pulled away, "And that was the hottest thing I’d ever seen, by the way." Paul blushed and laughed shyly.

"Well, thanks, John. I guess…" 


End file.
